


Softly And Slowly

by elismay



Series: DNF One Shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Enemies (Video Blogging RPF), Dream and George, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Violent, i think they just need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elismay/pseuds/elismay
Summary: He's coming.Dream has no choice.He wants it to be slow, not for him, but for George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DNF One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Softly And Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THE PREV STORIES ITS INSANE OMG ilyall. if you liked the masquerade ball, you'd like this ;)

“Do you believe that your life flashes before your eyes when you die?” 

George shot his boyfriend an odd look, glaring at him. An odd question to ask all of a sudden, in George’s opinion. It was concerning. Dream had asked that question so casually, as though asking George what he wanted for dinner. 

Dream just sat on George’s bed, looking intently at George, waiting for his answer. The still night outside their window had gone silent. George, who was leaning against the bedpost, beside Dream with a book in his hand, shrugged.

“Maybe. I wouldn't know. I never died.” 

Dream gave a bitter laugh. “You will someday.”

George ignored that statement, his eyes going back to his book. But he found it hard to concentrate. What did Dream mean? 

He watched Dream out of the corner of his eyes to see him play with his fingers, pulling on them. A nervous habit of him that he had picked up a long time ago. Of course, George recognised it. He knew Dream was nervous.

About what?

“Stop that.” whined George.

“Stop what?” Dream asked indignantly, turning to George.

“Your fidgeting. You're making me nervous. What are you so scared about?”

Dream didn't answer. He just shook his head, dismissing the question, ending the conversation. He smiled at George, his smile faltering slightly, uncertain. He reached out and grabbed George’s free hand, and held it. He held it gently, as though squeezing too much would hurt him.

George raised an eyebrow to this, still utterly confused at Dream’s odd actions. He let Dream hold his hand, hoping for an explanation. He got none.

Dream opened his mouth, as though about to say something. Before closing it again. He looked uncertain, unsure. Hidden behind his eyes, fear. Dread. 

He let out a sigh, holding George’s hand with both of his, and leaned forward, so that the top part of George’s hand was being pressed against Dream’s forehead as Dream pressed down on the bed with his head.

George was surprised by how warm his forehead was.

“Are you okay? Having a fever?” he asked softly, putting down his book and sitting up. His other hand reached out, running itself through Dream’s soft blonde hair. 

Dream let out a muffled sound, shaking his head. 

George let out an exasperated sigh. Dream was an odd person, to be fair. “Sit up Dream, pull yourself together.” He laughed, pulling his hand from Dream’s grip. 

He smiled softly, using both hands to grab both of Dream’s hands. Still surprised at how warm they were.

“Calm down. Okay? We have each other. I don't know what you're so scared about, but we will get through it. Together.” 

Dream sat up, his hair messy. His face was red, with an emotion that George could not quite read. Dream’s eyes scanned George’s, seeing determination. But affectionate. His fierce determination to be there for Dream, out of love for him. 

“What would I do without you?” Dream whispered. He reached out, pulling George into a hug.

Dream had always been a clingy type. But not as clingy as he was that day. That day just seemed so… extra. George hugged back, thinking it was just stress.

Oh, if only he knew it was so much more.

Maybe then he would realise, that's why Dream held him so tightly. Because he didn't know when he would be able to hold him so comfortably at his own love and interest. 

But still, Dream was glad. That day, George chose to hug back, giving him something to linger. Dream had never had to hold back tears so bad in his life before that moment.

-

Click Clack.

Click Clack.

The soft footsteps echoed around the house, a steady beat that resembled a metronome. It was soft, yet sharp. It was a sound made, on purpose. To tease, to egg on.

To let them know that no matter where they run or go, he would always find them.

“Dream?” he called out, in a sing-song voice. His long hair, tied up in a long ponytail to his waist, swishing behind him delicately and gracefully. 

The long edge fold blade in his hands, clean and sharp, ready to pierce and stain. Ready to end, to welcome. As ready as its owner was to take a life.

Techno knew. Oh, he knew. Of all the people Dream cared about. 

The day he killed a horse of Dream’s, named Spirit. And realised that the horse meant nothing to Dream. He was smart, keeping his heart locked up, somewhere where the key was always nearby. Of course, it was in Dream’s love.

George.

To Dream’s heart, his mind. A single man, a single human carried the key that Techno needed to break Dream into a million pieces.

He had spent ages tracking down different locations, consulting many individuals in hope of tracking down George. And at long last, Techno had found him. Right where he had expected.

With Dream himself.

Of course, Dream would never leave George alone. Not when Techno roamed around, free. Techno had expected Dream to keep George safe, far away. But he couldn't. Afterall, Dream was only human. He needed what he needed. He needed George.

The blade’s silver reflected the moonlight that streamed in from a nearby window.

“George~” Techno called out, laughing quietly and maniacally to himself.

He’ll find George. There was no need to rush.

-

Dream knew.

He could hear the footsteps.

Hear the calls.

George lay asleep beside him, blissful ignorance keeping him asleep. Dream watched him. He didn't want to leave. He knew that it was easy for him. He could exit through the window, run for his own life. 

But George.

He couldn't leave George. 

Techno knew that. 

“I'm so sorry.” Dream murmured under his breath, looking at George’s peaceful sleeping figure. He had never meant something more in his entire life. He had dragged George into his messy life of spilled blood and angry spirits.

By giving him the key to his heart, he had given himself exactly what he had meant to avoid. A weakness.

The day Techno killed Sapnap, Dream thought he was done. There would be nothing left of value. But boy, was he wrong.

Because after that, George came into his life. And for a moment, everything was okay. For a moment, Dream thought that life could be more than just his battles against Techno.

He had made a mistake.

He had meant to keep George around for only a short time, as company. Before letting him leave, and letting him down easy. That way, he'd be safe.

But Dream was selfish. He had kept George in his life, out of affection for him. Young, easy, affection that just kept digging deeper into his heart, creating a portion that would remain there forever.

He had fallen. So hard, that it was a huge weakness.

His worst fears had become true the day his friend told him that Techno had found out about George’s existence. The smart thing to do, was to break up. 

But it was too late.

Techno knew of George’s value. He knew of Dream's love for him. He knew.

If Dream let George go, Techno would still find him. And it would still hurt. Techno wouldn't be kind to George if he found him. He wouldn't be merciful.

So, Dream only had one option.

-

He locked the bedroom door, sealing it as much as possible. Techno treated this like a game. So he would play too. 

The windows were open, but it would be futile. Until later. 

The short dagger Dream had on his bedside table, ready for this exact moment. He was no match for Techno, who was fueled by pure rage, anger and vengeance. Along with pure skill, Dream would not make it.

He could hear the footsteps getting closer. He was on a time limit now, but Techno would take his time.

He walked over to the bed, hesitating. He had his dagger in his hands, shaking slightly. He made his final mistake, because he knew he shouldn't, he did anyway.

“George?” he shook the boy awake.

“Hey George…” his voice was cracking. Goddamn it, he was so weak.

George's eyes slowly fluttered open, each movement simply giving another stab to Dream’s heart. George had heard Dream’s tone. Of worry, concern. The fear was no longer hidden. It was out there, clear and displayed.

“Hey. Hey, what's wrong?” George whispered softly, sitting up.

Dream started crying. He felt warm tears roll down his cheeks, dripping onto the floor. The dagger in his hands, his grip loosening. He couldn't do what he wanted to do. He couldn't kill Techno. He was no match. It wasn't enough.

George's hands reached out, to cup Dream’s face. His thumbs wiping the tears that simply wouldn't stop. 

“Dream?” George whispered. “Why are you afraid?”

Why was he afraid?

Because he wasn't enough.

Because he made countless mistakes, that drove him into corners all around.

Because he screwed up.

He fucked up.

Checkmate.

The banging on the door started. “Oh come on Dream, open up!” Techno yelled.

George was now scared too. 

He knew of Dream’s secrets. Of the risk he took. George knew. He was afraid. But at the same time, he wasn't. Because Dream would protect him.

Wouldn't he?

“George. Look at me.” Dream called out, holding George’s hand. George looked at him.

George looked at Dream’s watery green eyes that reflected still moonlight from the window. Dream looked back into George’s brown ones that looked at him with a confused look.

“Keep looking at me, okay? You know I love you. So goddamn much. That was my biggest mistake. Falling in love with you. Putting you in danger. But… if I had a choice, I would redo it all over again. Because I really do love you. I just wish I was enough for us. To keep this alive.”

Dream spoke, as the bangs on the door got louder. It would be any minute before Techno entered.

“I'm sorry I failed to keep you safe. I'm really sorry. You deserved a better life than this. Better than me. But you're not safe anymore.”

Another bang. He was getting close. One more, the door would give way.

“I love you.” Dream pressed his lips against George’s, the feeling that just felt so right the first time that he did it. The mutual feeling of love between them, that outweighed everything else in Dream’s life. Their lips that fit so well together, as though made for each other. Just the two of them.

But as their lips connected, Dream brought the dagger forward, the blade sinking deep into George’s chest.

George almost didn't feel it at first, until Dream broke away, the tears falling excessively now. He brought the blade out, sinking it in his chest again. Until George fell forward, the blood dripping from his chest, leaking out his mouth, staining his lips red.

The carpet was stained red, the blade was stained red. Dream’s hands were stained red. He wanted to scream, to yell out. Because it was because of him, George was dead.

But it was soft and quick. There was no struggle, and Dream had studied the circulatory system to make sure to cut off the nerves that would cause him pain. Softly and quickly, George had died.

The door burst open, Techno entering. 

He noticed George’s body, lying dead on the floor.

“Wow.” Techno said, his grip on his own blade not faltering. “You killed your own boyfriend.”

Dream had his mask on, which he had quickly slipped on when the door had burst open. The smiley face was now a true mask, hiding his tearing eyes that still released drops of tears. His shaky breaths.

“I saved him. From you.” he said to Techno.

Dream's eyes flew to the window, starting to plan his escape. He would wish for a proper burial or funeral for George, but that didn't seem possible. But, he was sure that George was in a better place.

He was safe.

That's all that mattered.

“I'm sorry George.” Dream said his final goodbye, running. At least George had it exactly as Dream had wanted. 

Painless. 

Softly and Slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! 
> 
> might post a suicide story soon ahahha 👍 tomorrow-ish?
> 
> should i make an alt twitter account to interact with you guys and to tell when im gonna update?


End file.
